vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Days
Black Days is the thirteenth episode of Season Two of Syfy's Van Helsing. This is overall the twenty-sixth episode and the season finale.Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 24th July 2017 Synopsis At a mountain stronghold, secrets of the Van Helsing family are unearthed and the true face of evil is exposed. A climactic battle between humans and vampires leaves humanity’s fate in question. Recap Things get off to a weird and interesting start this week as Dimitri’s quest for the Elder’s crypt begins with a consultation with a vampiric Oracle who tells him only three of his crew will be allowed to enter. He chooses Scab and Ivory, naturally, and the Oracle takes it upon herself to disembowel the rest. Back on top of the mountain, Scarlett and her mother, Abigail, are also heading to the crypt, hoping to beat Dimitri there. Scarlett isn’t very happy to finally meet her birthmother, but Abigail attempts to bond with her by telling her about the vial of blood she wears around her neck. It’s “the blood of the Dark One” and she was gifted this lovely trinket when her mother died. Apparently she did experiments on it when she was at The Farm but she denies exposing her daughters to it. Dimitri and his minions do end up beating them to the crypt, but luckily it is a maze full of terrifying hallucinations, so it’s gonna take a while to get all the way to the Elder. Scarlett and Abigail are forced to watch scenes from when Scarlett and Vanessa were small. They exhibited abilities when they were little and Dr. Bruce showed a little too much interest in them, so to protect them, Abigail gave them up. The vampires all have their own visions as well. Scab recalls being ridiculed and tormented when he was a human, while Ivory remembers being nearly burned at the stake. Dimitri, meanwhile, recalls his time spent with Marquis de Sade in France as a human. They apparently had a twisted relationship full of masochism and sexual deviance and THIS seems to be where Dimitri originally became a vampire. Abigail informs Scarlett that this Elder isn’t the only one, but he is the only one who was captured and imprisoned by their family. The Elders exist to eventually bring about the “final darkness” by releasing the Dark One and the Van Helsings cannot ever let that happen because it will mean the death of literally everyone. The Van Helsing women finally make their way to the crypt, but they aren't the only ones. Dimitri and his crew are there as well in a lovely reunion of enemies. Dimitri wonders where Vanessa is, and says it is her fault the Elder has woken. He's just letting him go. Neither side is gonna back down so it’s time to fight. Scarlett and Abigail split up, each taking on one of Dimitri's underlings and things don't go very well at the beginning. Scarlett, though, holds her own a lot better than her mother, taking on both vamps in succession as Abigail jumps back in. They never actually kill the vamps, but they do drive them off. Dimitri grabs Scarlett by the throat, crushing her windpipe and demanding that Abigail open the crypt in exchange for her daughter's life. You see, only a Van Helsing can open the crypt at all, which makes you wonder why they went after Dimitri in the first place. Not wanting to see her daughter die, Abigail opens the crypt. The Elder is awake and immediately recognizes the women as Van Helsings, but he determines there is something else inside Scarlett. It is "the blood of the first" and he recoils from it. He makes a move to kill Abigail but Scarlett demands he stop and ... he does. PLOT TWIST! Turns out that when the old Van Helsings captured this Elder, he was given a choice. He could swear to protect the Van Helsing line, or he could die. Guess which he picked? Now he's stuck playing servant to the Van Helsings until the "Dark One" is released or destroyed. Naturally, her first order is for the Elder to go take care of their Dimitri problem, which he does in the grossest way possible. Once that's done, Scarlett dispatches him to find Vanessa. Scarlett turns her attention to her mother who is dying on the ground. She begs her mom to tell her what other secrets she's been hiding, while Abigail tries to get Scarlett to take the blood vial. Before anything can really be said, though, Abigail dies. Elsewhere, in the bloody ruins of Dr. Bruce's facility, Vanessa Van Helsing lies dead… until a bite from the Elder awakens her once again. Hello, Sleeping Beauty. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing Supporting: Multimedia |-|Promotional= |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network |-|Videos= Trivia Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes